New beginings and New horizons!
by Crystal Kinomoto
Summary: After the Pokemon war between the Pokemon Masters and Team Rocket, Richie, Melody and a slightly alive Ash must find out what has happened since they were gone.


'ello! Don't own and never will.

* * *

Melody looked out and could see every pokemon in the world, the battle between the pokemon masters and Team Rocket had been a very bad one to be exact. 

"I...wish that this didn't have to happen" Melody sighed and looked out across the water and saw Celebi getting up again and Melody sighed "at least Celebi survived" Melody looked from right to left all she could see was dead or dieing pokemon everywhere.

"horrible...isn't it?" Melody turned her head and her eyes widened upon seeing who it was "R...Richie!" Melody then turned to him "hiya" Melody then looked out onto all the pokemon across the water with Celebi flying barely around them all "it's..." She heard Richie sigh "I know...we did what we could" Melody remembered when Ash, Richie, Brock, Misty, May, Gary, and Lance had come back and Lance had told her that all of them were Pokemon Masters...at first she was happy for them, but afterwards when Team Rocket attacked...

"do you remember when Team Rocket hit us?" Melody nodded "there was nothing you or anyone could do" Richie then looked down and then across to Celebi "I'm glad she survived" Melody blinked "why?" Richie then giggled "because she was the Pokemon who survived and is still alive now" Melody nodded.

Celebi flew across all kinds of Pokemon and then spotted Pokemon like Sparky and Pikachu "I wish it didn't have to come to this...I'm sorry" All of a sudden Lugia flew out of the water "Lugia!" Celebi looked up at him "hello Celebi...what happened here?" Celebi then put her head down "The Pokemon Masters and Team Rocket fought...and this is the result"

Lugia then looked over to Richie and Melody "They survived as well" Lugia then looked down at Celebi "did Ash make it?" Celebi shook her head "I'm not sure" Lugia then dove into the water "I'll look underwater you look on top of the water" Celebi nodded "I will!"

As Lugia and Celebi crossed the surface looking for Ash and the other Pokemon Masters, a lone tear fell down Richie's cheek "do you think...Ash...survived?" Melody shook her head "it isn't likely" Richie looked to her "Why..isn't it?" Melody looked at Richie with the same look in her eyes "did you see the blast...he and pikachu took on?" Richie nodded "there isn't anyway that he could of survived that kind of a blast" "I know...but we have to keep...hope" Richie then looked at Melody as she approached him and hugged him "let it all out Richie...let it all out" Richie then cryed into her arms.

Celebi noticed something underneath the ice "Hey Lugia! Look over there!" Celebi then pointed to where she was looking and Lugia nodded "I'll check it out" Lugia then went closer.

Lugia noticed a human underneath the water and slowly started recognising it "is that..." and then Lugia saw the Pokemon Master badge that must belong to "Ash..." Lugia swam closer and saw that Ash still had his cloack on "so...there you are" Lugia then nodded to Celebi who smashed through the water "is that?" Lugia nodded "yes" Celebi then checked him over "is he alive Celebi?" Celebi shook her head "no...he's not" Lugia then looked to Celebi "should we bring him above water?" Celebi nodded "may as well"

Celebi and Lugia brought Ash above the ice and layed him down near Richie and Melody "Richie" Richie recognised the voice as Celebi's "yeah?" "look" Richie and Melody looked over at Celebi and spotted Ash and Lugia was just placing Pikachu down "ash..." Melody's voice trailed off as Richie bent over and went to see if Ash had a pulse "he's...faintly stil with us" Melody then looked at Richie "is there any chance of..." Richie nodded "yes there is"

Richie and Melody then got onto Lugia's back and Richie held Ash as Celebi flew ahead of them, behind them some pokemon were waking up, such as Gary's Umbreon "Umbreon!" Umbreon then jumped from ice block to icicle to look for it's master.

Melody then smiled "this reminds me of, when Ash restored the three sphere's fire, ice, and lighting" Richie then smiled "it does, doesn't it?" Melody then nodded "say Richie?" "yeah?" "when this is all over wana go out sometime?" Richie then smiled again like a chesure cat this time "sure"

Lugia and Celebi where closing in on Pallet Town...where Ash was first born...and where he set out to become a Pokemon Master, of course Celebi was carrying Pikachu.

* * *

did ya like it? did ya hate it? I'd like your opion's please!  
Yes Jedi Lord -Author- is still alive, while I am here, he's with his other e-mail address...still...it does get lonely...sometimes  
Read and Review please! 


End file.
